


A Brand New Fool

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Just A Random Playlist [51]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Butler Wilbur Soot, Duke Technoblade, F/M, Female Dream - Freeform, Fluff, Genderbending, Happy, Hunter Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I'll make the Simpnoblade/Simp Technoblade tag exist, Jealous Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, Just you wait - Freeform, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Simp Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Simpnoblade, screeching our lungs out, that's another tag I need to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Cute is not a word one would use for Duke Technoblade, of all people.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Just A Random Playlist [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639864
Comments: 14
Kudos: 339





	A Brand New Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamnoblade Fanart Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121373) by [Suga_BloomLili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_BloomLili/pseuds/Suga_BloomLili). 



> Fools Fall In Love by Elvis Presley
> 
> This is inspired by fanart drawn by the ever so lovely [Suga_BloomLili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_BloomLili/pseuds/Suga_BloomLili)! I linked the fanart book as a related work, please go check it out, they're a great artist!
> 
> With their permission, I posted the fanart at the end of this fic. Also, Lili (can I call you Lili? :3), I changed Techno from a Prince to a Duke because I've been reading too much isekai, hope you don't mind.

_Cute_ is not a word one would use for _Duke Technoblade,_ of all people.

 _Ruthless, powerful, terrifying…_ Those fit the Duke much, much better.

 _Cute_ is a word for someone smaller and sweeter, like the Duke’s sweetheart, Lady Hunter Dream, daughter of the poor Baron Wastaken, and the most precious thing to ever grace the country and maybe even the continent, if you ask any of her admirers.

(Actually, don’t. Unless you’re ready for a very long and passionate ramble about Lady Dream and her charms.)

It has to be some sort of magic or holy power how this pretty girl manages to be the most competent and strong—after the Duke, but don’t tell her that, they’re already neck deep in a fervent rivalry—Hunter there is, a truly scary opponent, an unstoppable slayer of monsters, when she looks like a cute blonde doll who should be organizing tea parties and gossiping while doing embroidery with the other ladies. But, alas, the axe fits her dainty hands better than any teacup always will.

And, oh _boy,_ does Techno know that. You’d think the man has some weird hand fetish with how much he adores Lady Dream’s hands, but, then again, he adores the woman so much that it is hard to say he has some particular preference. His answer always changes every time he is asked, anyways.

And to think that Wilbur would be alive to see his dear young master be so besotted.

Not because he is old, or sick, but the amount of stress he gets from being Techno’s butler since childhood and having to take care of his master’s little brother—not by blood, but King Philza’s tendency to adopt children, or get adopted by them, is news to absolutely no one—who just started his path to knighthood makes it very clear that his heart has a very high chance of just stopping. He probably should get a raise.

No, scratch that, he _definitely_ needs a raise, because if the future really will bring Lady Dream to be the new lady of the house, Wilbur will have not only two, but _three_ very reckless and adventurous people to take care of. _What if_ Techno and Lady Dream have _children?_ Rascals, all of them. The butler can already feel his hair thinning and whitening.

Anyways, now that he got to see his beloved young master fall in love, the butler is sure he can die in peace.

“You’re making that face again, Wilbur. The ‘I can die in peace’ face.”

“Well, it’s not like I can help it, Tommy. Look at him! He’s been pacing in front of the mansion for an hour now because Lady Dream is bound to arrive any time soon,” Wilbur answers, smiling down at his master from the second floor window, “He’s adorable.”

“He’s pathetic.”

“I’ll remember this conversation when you fall in love.” Before Tommy can reply, Wilbur points at a carriage at the distance. “Look, it’s her! Let’s go, let’s go!”

As much as he likes to say he has more to do than care about stupid stuff like romance, Tommy preactically races Wilbur down the hallways and corridors, the pair reaching the Duke in record time. Tommy must think it’s hilarious to see the rumored Blood Duke be so head-over-heels, but he doesn’t have the almost two decades of experience Wilbur does… or he’d be on the floor, laughing his brains out. Because Technoblade was _exactly_ like Tommy before he met Lady Dream: thought romance was stupid and love was a fairytale to make children feel better about their arranged marriages. The pinkette _abhorred_ the word “marriage”, even though he _is_ a Duke and marrying to strengthen the Dukedom is something he’d eventually have to do.

But now watch as he waits for the carriage to stop, all excited like a puppy.

If he had a tail, it’d be wagging.

Once the carriage stops, Wilbur hurries to open the door, patting his master’s shoulder in a silent request for him to recompose himself. Lady Dream smiles at him brightly, her signature mask not stopping her contagious joy from making the butler himself smile as he helps her out of the carriage, mostly out of courtesy than necessity.

As always, his future Duchess is gorgeous, specially in her Hunter outfit, since she looks exceptionally comfortable and free. Right after her real identity was found, King Philza made it legal for women to be Hunters, and that meant they had to wear more “masculine” clothing. Lady Dream had immediately gotten some well fitting clothes: thick black pants, dark turtleneck undershirt, a green and white coat that ends at her stomach of her own design—she calls it a “hoodie” because it has a hood—, black fingerless gloves, high-heeled boots and, of course, the iconic mask to hide her expressive eyes.

Truly, a beauty.

The grumpiest and most uninterested bachelor of the country managed to score the most perfect woman for him.

That damn Duke and his damn luck.

Wilbur is so happy for him.

Even when the pinkette glares at him with all his might, which isn’t little, and hugs the blonde closer, not even minding the fact he’s slouching terribly to do so. Because that is what happens when Lady Dream is involved, the master just forgets everything if that means he’ll get to spend more time with his blonde lover.

But this time Wilbur will graciously stay quiet and smile, since his young master spent the last month worried sick about his beloved, who now peppers his cheeks and jawline with quick kisses with Tommy’s playful barfing noises in the background.

 _Cute_ is not a word one would usually use to describe Duke Technoblade of all people.

(Specially with the glare he’s sporting now. Please, stop. This butler was just making note of a well known fact.)

But that’s because most people haven't seen the Duke reduced to a love fool thanks to his future Duchess.

 _Yet_ , anyways.

If only the Duke got enough courage to give his lady the ring sitting at his office.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Second reminder that the art is not mine!! It's by Suga_BloomLili, posted here with permission!


End file.
